I love
by Sami Potter
Summary: A Draco monologue about Harry......the love he feels for him as they grow older. ONE SHOT! SLASH (DH)


I love...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I love watching you from a far. Watching while you keep all your concentration focused on nothing but your parchment.  
  
I love how your eyes scan the letters and words. How you frown your beautiful lips when you don't understand something or how your eyebrows knit together when you're in confusion.  
  
I love watching from a far the emotions swirling from within your eyes. They sparkle when you are excited and are big holes of depths when you're sad. Your eyes are the key to identifying your emotions.  
  
I love how you stand up proud, and never let your guard down. Knowing only to well you were raised to know that, it made no difference to me. How you always never let my indefinite taunts get to you I'll never know.  
  
I love how your hair sticks up. The way it always can make an emotion all of its own accord. How it will stick up more towards the front after a Quidditch practice, or how in the back when had a bad night of sleep.  
  
I love watching you with your friends. Many times I would get jealously because of them. Of how close they could get to you, and I couldn't even get an inch towards you without a glare being shot at me. Maybe that was why I always held a grudge for Weasley and Granger. They got the chance to have you and I didn't.  
  
I love watching you fly. Knowing that everything that consists around you is being mortified into on blur as you zoom for that snitch. I love watching your face light up after you've caught it. While leaving me in another defeat for Slytherin Quidditch team.  
  
I love how you told me you loved me. I had been shock to say the least. After all the years, I had learned to blotch up my soft spot I had for you. But after you had spoken those three words, I knew all my modesty had flown out the window faster then a Firebolt could fly.  
  
I love where we were when you told me those three beautiful words. Under the moon light, you had come to meet me after my practice that night. You had said those words. Words I have longed to hear you say since my fourth year.  
  
I love how your eyes always light up after I repeat those words to you. They don't sparkle with myth and excitement, but rather with sad and emotion. I only know why. You were given no love as a child, and I know hearing the words being spoke to you probably isn't the easiest thing for you. Seeing as I'm the first to probably ever speak them to you.  
  
I love how we never told anyone of our love. Loving the fact that it was just our secret. Something that could cost us our life if taken that far. A secret we shared out of love, hatred, emotion, sadness, and pain.  
  
I love how you never gave up on me. You always stayed strong, never letting my guard down that we belonged together, and were soul mates. How you never gave up on our love, and were always willing to die for it if having to.  
  
I love how you held me after we first made love. It may have been your first time, but I could clearly tell you knew what you were doing, and were quite the fast learner. Every since that night, I must admit sex with you was nothing compared to sex with a women. It was bliss, so much more of a turn on then I had expected it to be. I didn't know if it was that I was truly gay, or truly in love. The second one would always be my choice, as I would scream it to you while we made love, our bodies joining together as one in the aftermath.  
  
I love how brave you are. Even through all your fears you never look scared. Or at least you didn't as we told our friends the truth about us. At first they didn't seem to understand. Rivalry hatreds in love? They finally after many convinces, that we were truly in love, and would never betray one another they gave us there happiness. You have it all, love, and friends who would support you probably so much that if you happened to go off with Voldemort they would be none the wiser.  
  
I love how you proposed to me. You didn't do it in a feminine fashion like a woman would prefer, but in a manly tone that I would. You knew me so well. You had lead me down to the Quidditch pitch and had asked me right there under the stars. I didn't know how to show you just how much I loved you, my heart ached with it. My only choice to be as it may that, that night I gave you probably the best shag you've ever had with me in months.  
  
I love how at our wedding, your sparking emerald eyes never left mine. We didn't need words as the priest spoke the words that my heart couldn't even begin to for-fill for telling you just how much you mean to me. You changed me in so many ways I could literally write a book on it. I'll never forget the first kiss we shared as man and man, husband and husband. You were now a Malfoy, and I was more then willing to admit that I was a Potter.  
  
I love how close you are to your friends. How they would do almost anything for you, even if there own lives depended on it. How Granger was more then ecstatic at the idea of her being the surrogate mother for our first child. How I wanted you to be the downer for the father, knowing all to well that I wanted my first child to be from you even if it wasn't my juices within it. I had felt maybe a little better when you had told me the downer of the egg wouldn't be Hermione since then it might be a little to complicated, but the downer of someone anonymous.  
  
I love how you had taught me to love people again. After my mother's death, and the escape I had to enforce on myself to stay away from my father, you had brought me back into the world. Like bringing me out to the sun for the first time. How you taught me to be kind to people, and now with Gra - Hermione carrying our first baby, I couldn't help but love her also.  
  
I love how you had brought our daughter out to me. How you handed her to me for the first time. Even if I wasn't a DNA cell within her, I was still apart of her. I was more then happy when I gazed over my little girl that I saw whoever her mother may be, her looks were no where to be seen to the viewers eye. She had everything of you. Your eyes, your hair, your nose, and maybe your cheeks. In all explaining she was beautiful. I was stuck with awe when you told me you wanted me to name our first child since you were the one who gave half the life she is. That's when the name struck me, a name that was probably no more perfect to this little angel then it would be to anyone else. Harriet Ann Potter. I really didn't care anymore that the Malfoy name wasn't going to be carried on, after I died.  
  
I love watching you react to the fact that we were both fathers. Watching you raise our daughter was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all my years. You are possible the perfect father, you always let her know that we both love her with all our hearts. You can never get enough of her, cuddling her, feeding her, hugging her, loving her. Her first words being 'daddy' no less. As she got older she had learned to call me 'daddy d' and you 'daddy' or just 'dad' but me always 'daddy d.' I couldn't believe that it had already been eleven years since the day I first got to hold her.  
  
I love how emotional you got when she had to leave for her first year at Hogwarts. I was more excited for her then sad, knowing she would write and she would be completely fine and safe. But you seemed to be acting as if we would never see her again. Even at eleven she was by far the most gorgeous little creation of you. Her eyes, her hair, her nose, her emotions, her personality.  
  
I love it how we were probably the proudest parents at our daughter's graduation. Sitting there in the stands as she had to make her head girl speech, I actually cried. Me a Malfoy actually cried. But seeing her up there, knowing she wasn't my baby angel anymore but a full grown women and we couldn't hold her anymore, feed her, and fight over who would give her, her next bath. I was even more proud that she had achieved her high academics and had never stopped in life for anything she couldn't achieve. She was defiantly a Malfoy in speaking terms.  
  
I love how we both got the honor to walk our daughter down the aisle at her wedding. You were walking on her left while I on her right. You were wearing the biggest grin on your face, but I probably didn't even want to know how I was looking. I didn't know how far my emotions could go, when I had to give her away to her future husband. Both you and I kissing her and handing her away.  
  
I loved watching them dance there first dance as man and wife at there wedding. The old feeling of love flooding over me as that reminded me of our wedding together. The love we still shared for each other, and probably forever will.  
  
I love how excited you got when our daughter had announced her pregnancy in earlier march. Only being married six months she sure wasn't wasting time at becoming a mother. Something I've known she's wanted to do since her dolls as a child. The look in your eyes every time you would say "I'm going to be a grandfather." Merlin it made me feel old. Even though I knew I wasn't.  
  
I love how the house is quiet now. How we can just sit on the porch and cuddle under the rain like we used to do before Hermione had given birth. We even used to cuddle our daughter out here during the rain storms. Holding her close to both our bodies as she slept.  
  
I love how you're my husband, my lover, my soul mate, the father of my child, my savoir, my hero.  
  
I love how your Harry Potter, hero of the Wizarding world, and my husband. I love how I'm your husband and I love it that you always have and forever will love me, as I will do you, forever in my heart.  
  
Just plainly speaking...I love you...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Everything else belongs to the genius of Britain JK. Rowling.  
  
A lot of this credit doesn't belong to me. I got this idea for a slash from a straight fanfic by the writer Heaven which consisted of an H/Hr one shot love story.  
  
I just loved it so much that I had to use it as a slash. Don't worry nothing was stolen.  
  
Thank you for reading. One shot!  
  
~Sámi Potter~ 


End file.
